Letter
by Wicked R
Summary: post AWE. Norrington didn't die. He's on a mission to deliver a letter to Jack from the King of England to find that things on the Pearl are a little more abnormal than usual. Pairing: Sparrabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Letter  
Disclaimers: I don't own any pirate/ship and I don't wish to.  
Genre: hurt/comfort, adventure, AU.

Rating: nothing you should hide from.  
Summary/Set: post AWE. Norrington didn't die. He's on a mission to deliver a letter to Jack from the King of England to find that things on the Pearl are a little more abnormal than usual.

Pairing: Sparrabeth

Note: English is still not my first language and it will never be, no matter how long I stay in Scotland.

Reinstated Commodore James Norrington lowered his spyglass gratified. The Pearl was hard to find, but the ship with the black sails was in his field of vision thanks to some tips he got in Tortuga from some women that should remain nameless and what he did with them should be kept secret too. He looked around on his ship, the Paladin, to see if everything was as it should've been. With its white sails, the French flag, the portholes covered and every man, including himself wearing rags there were not many who could tell the undercover navvy ship apart from a medium size, tempting commercial vessel. Not many, but maybe Jack Sparrow, he wondered, but this was the best way to catch up with one of the fastest ships on earth, the Pearl, make them think they want the Paladin for themselves. Having spotted the black sails he's done nothing other than any captain fearing for his precious cargo would do, took off in the other direction, hoping Jack and his crew's greed would do the rest of the job.

"Enemy vessel approaching full speed," his first officer reported right enough.

"Plan A in motion," he gave his orders, which meant he went below so his presence could not alert the Pearl it was a trap, and then with little effort, the Paladin would try to make a run for it, but soon give in and up without much hassle. There were no need for casualties. All as it should, he soon heard the familiar voice of Gibbs' shouting over for the captain of the seized ship to come over for negotiations. Rowing with his back to hide his face till the last minute he gave his hand to be pulled up onto the Pearl and faced Pintel, with Ragetti leaning close to see if he was seeing right with that one eye. Looking over and around, he searched the ship for the sight of Jack, as unpleasant as it would be.

Gibbs eyed him suspiciously, "sink me! Got kicked out by the navvy again? Fancied some trade?"

James Norrington however, was in no mood for being made fun of. After all, he had a mission to accomplish on behalf of the King and the sooner he handed that letter over to the pirate the better. Where was he? "Parley." He uttered the worlds that would speed up the him seeing the captain of the Pearl.

"Parley??" Ragetti started an echo that reverberated through the ship repeated by all he crewmen.

"The right to parley only really goes for pirates," Pintel let him know, "but we do make exceptions?"

"Well, he was once a pirate for a short time I suppose, so let it be," Gibbs gave in, "Ragetti, run get the captain."

"But...how?" Ragetti opposed.

"There's no need for sending, I'm here," a voice called out from the stairs and Elizabeth emerged. Although James Norrington hadn't seen her for a long while and he didn't expect her either right here and now, he was most surprised by the captain's hat that she wore. He could swear it was Jack's.

"Bring the prisoner over," Elizabeth ordered.

"Yes, captain," Ragetti and Pintel grabbed him by the sides and tossed him gruffly at Elizabeth's legs.

James took his time to stand, enticed by those curvy thighs in front of him that were way much more in sight than if she wore a dress. "I'm to speak to the captain of this ship and give this letter to him in the name of the navvy."

"Very well, you're speaking to him...her," Elizabeth snatched the bit of paper from him and opened it, quickly reading through the lines, "the letter's addressed to Jack Sparrow. That's all right James, he not the only one who could request the Brethren Court to meet, although he might be the only one who you know of or had immediate contact with to your knowledge. But you have to explain this to me James. Why is it the Empire wanting us to have a meeting?"

"It's all in the letter if you'd read it all."

"Yes, in three pages and in cordial formalities. I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from you it's not a trap, hoarding us together to attack and take us down."

"Not as far as I know, not since Cutler Beckett. In fact the East India Trading Company is on the breach of bankruptcy."

"Glad it hear that," Gibbs intercepted.

"Fact is, they are all afraid, navvy officers refusing to sail out to open seas."

"We've noticed. Hardly any prey," Elizabeth nodded.

"They are all terrified from the monster taking them down."

"Is Will not fair as the Captain if the Flying Dutchman?" She asked surprised.

"That is one side of the coin not having the heart in our possession, and not the important one. William Turner does his job and that only," he winced while having to admit a past enemy had taken the burden of such a fate so well. "It's Calypso. She's taking ships down at will. The situation is so precarious we're to ask the pirate court a favor. If they bind her to a human form again, all their past deeds will be looked over upon, eleven newly built ships are offered and cuts from the company's profits for the next 30 years as it stands in the letter."

"And that would pay for Calypso's redirected anger if failing, that would pay for more suffering for a woman love has tortured enough?" Elizabeth said, feeling so similar to Tia Dalma since what happened to Will.

"Call the court, they can decide," James suggested.

Elizabeth nodded, "you will be let known of the developments. You can go," she gave him a small apologetic smile, nothing to do with the current situation, but for everything.

"We're not going to take all their gun powder, rum, belongings and assets?" Pintel frowned.

"No, let them loose," Gibbs gave the order instead of Elizabeth, guessing right as Elizabeth turned to go below, where she spent most of her time lately.

"Why?" Pintel frowned again.

James looked after Elizabeth, then climbed into his rowing boat only to be stopped by his ex fiancé leaning over the railing. "James! Wait!" She hesitatingly looked back to Gibbs, then asked hardly audibly, "that's a navvy ship, correct? You have a surgeon on board? Medicine, right?" She paled anxiously.

James knew right away why, "Jack?"

Elizabeth nodded, "please James. He's gonna die without that." Then she added more resolutely, "take it as a prerequisite to the Brethren Court being called together. Go, and bring your surgeon over."

James sighed and closed his eyes. Just how many times was he going to save the life of said and hated pirate in one way or another?

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Note: doctors in the 17th century were rather weird, I'm hoping I can make this one sound real.

Chapter 2: Compromising

James lead the way in front of a weary surgeon half hiding behind him down the steps and opened the door to the captain's quarters on the Pearl to find Elizabeth kneeling by the bed and holding a compress on Jack's forehead, who seemed oblivious to his surroundings, yet his face was marred with a quiet painful expression even with the closed eyes. James frowned, then reached behind his back and sent his surgeon forwards with a few steps. "I give you Mr. Lister."

"How's the illness come about?" Mr. Lister moved to touch the patient's face himself so he could see how feverish he was only to be stopped by Jack's hand snapping up and seizing his tightly while Jack's other hand went under his pillow in a flash and brought his pistol to the surgeon's head.

Jack held his gaze on the intruder, although the hand holding the gun was already shaking and quiet moaning sounds left his lips. He was obviously having trouble trying to straighten up and as such he needed an immediate clue so he could lay back again or shoot as was required.

The prompt, of course, came from Elizabeth immediately, who gently held his hand and eased the pistol out of it. She was panicked Jack'd shoot and then he'd be without a helping surgeon. Mr. Lister's life, that was only her second thought.

Jack leaned back, his eyes concentrating on the background for a moment and settling on James. The commodore lifted his hat as a way of mock greeting, he hardly had any chance to have the upper hand anyway, not especially when he took in that avid desperation Elizabeth was treating Jack with.

"Sorry about that Mr. Lister," Elizabeth started. I hardly had a chance to tell him about you coming, you see, he's so out of it most of the time. Excuse the circumstances, please," she repeated and looked at Jack troubled as he hugged himself and seemed to have drifted off into a land of no response again. "He has started to feel unwell about a month ago out in the Atlantic. It was only he couldn't drink much rum for getting a sensitive stomach, a laughing matter as it was amongst the crew, but the pains got worse and worse and he's been like this for the last few days."

"No vulnus then?"

"What?"

"A wound. Incisum? Punctum? Scopeticum?" Mr. Lister leaned forward and dared to touch the pirate again, this time probing his stomach. Jack opened an eye briefly and pulled his hands more protectively in front of his belly.

"Eee...no."

"What do you call a surgeon for then? What am I to do with ascites colica? Call the priest over from the Paladin," Mr. Lister stood up to go, having finished with his business around here.

Elizabeth remained by the bed, clutching onto Jack's arm with her fingers. She didn't dare to stand and ask that question, or even look at the surgeon. She shook her head, bit her lip and looked at James instead, her expression searching for solace.

James, again, did what Elizabeth silently asked him to do. "Could you tell us what you're talking about? Is there nothing you can do Mr. Lister?"

"I could give him opium for the pain. Bloodletting will not help at this stage, too much massed morsal in the abdominal cavity."

"And what would you do if it wasn't at this stage yet?" James tried further, innerly cursing himself for it, but spellbound by those two pleading of Elizabeth where he always found himself drowning.

"Open a flux where the pain started, give him medicine to purify the body and restore the balance of humors. But as I said..."

"Just do it Mr. Lister," James was finished with the whole ordeal, not bearing the sight of that undivided devotedness Elizabeth showed. "You stay on board here till you're needed, be that hours or weeks," he gave his orders to a shocked officer and slammed the door behind him.

Tbc


	3. Changed State

Chapter 3: Changed State

James Norrington looked over to the Pearl sailing close to the Paladin. Elizabeth had told him that he has nothing to worry about as far as the Brethren Court's meeting's concerned, it was called together using a magic spell all members would listen to, all that was left to do was to go to the location themselves. The Paladin has been following the Pearl for a week now and James was up at the crack of dawn so he doesn't miss seeing Elizabeth.

The governor's daughter came up onto the deck every morning to clear her head out in the fresh air at least for a few minutes, no matter what condition Jack was in.

James cherished those moments. Although they were too far to speak to each other, there was some mutual appreciation in the way they looked at each other, in their movements and silent smiles. James wondered what would happen between them if Jack did die. He would offer comfort, for sure and with Will Turner so apparently out of the question...maybe he would be back in favor. She was married to Will, yes, but that didn't stop her caring for Jack. In fact Will had never stopped her from feeling for Jack, but not for him. It didn't matter, as long as Jack was dead, he had a chance. Till they didn't send his surgeon back with good news, there was a chance. He wished it so, and yet he didn't cause it would break her heart. It would probably break her spirit too, she would give up on the whole pirate idea? Maybe not such a bad thing. His thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth's presence right in front of his eyes, coming as close to him as possible along the railing in the morning fog. She gave him a sad, thankful smile, then waved at him as usual.

He acknowledged it with a nod and watched her taking in the horizon. He wished he could stand next to her, touch those hands holding the railing, feel her next to him, bury his nose in her silky hair. He wasn't asking for much, he knew her heart will always belong to a pirate, no matter which one, all he wanted was a kiss. It was all he could hope for at this moment in time, it was all he wanted. It was already happening in his imagination, the wind stroking his face became her hand and he closed his eyes to enjoy the touch. Then wished he never opened them again. It was Jack Sparrow, damn him. Not quite like a spring chicken, but nevertheless alive and well enough to walk over to Elizabeth clutching the railing and stopping at times.

Elizabeth noticed the commodore's surprise and followed his gaze. When seeing Jack she jumped to his aid, held him up and she could see them having a few heated words with each other and Elizabeth trying to lead Jack back to his cabin. He opposed and captured her lips in a brief, but passionate kiss, making Elizabeth sigh and relax into his arms. They stood there locked into each other for what seemed like an eternity to James, but instead of being angry with Jack he simply imagined himself in his place. What was it with pirates and Elizabeth? What if he himself was a pirate again? His bittersweet game was interrupted by Mr. Lister's voice and James wasn't surprised.

"I have a message from Captain Jack Sparrow for you."

James turned, "I'm listening."

"We're approaching Shipwreck Cove. The navvy should have no exact knowledge of its whereabouts. Commodore, you're to send us back to Port Royal, abandon your ship and row over to the Pearl."

"They want to take me to the meeting?"

"You're to be used as leverage. I think those were the exact words commodore."

James swirled around annoyed. The pair was still standing there on the other ship looking at Mr. Lister reporting back.

Jack pulled a bit away from Elizabeth and made a gesture in his direction that under some circumstances could've been interpreted as thank you very much for your help. But not coming from Jack. And not towards him. And not with that smirk.

Tbc


	4. Convergency

Chapter 4: Convergency

James finished explaining the letter in a murky room filled with about a hundred pirates, ten of which were sitting around the large conference table he was brought to. He looked around at the amazing, organized like silence after finishing his speech, hardly able to grasp why the infamous Chavalle didn't grab his rival Villanueave's throat at the spot, along with the rest of the pirates. Not a bunch of lunatics, every man for himself? Perhaps the reason why the navvy could never get completely rid of them. Still waiting for a reaction while the pirates seemed either deep in thought, or whispering to each other in the background, James looked over to Elizabeth, then let his eyes wander over her entire self. She was dressed so peculiar, with another hat, but with nothing he had ever seen her before. She gave him a half smile in acknowledgment of his efforts, which James took as great privilege, as Elizabeth's concerned eyes were mostly still fixed on Jack and his doubtful abilities to walk freely and raise no suspicion that he was in any way weak in front of a hoard of pirates waiting to take advantage, not to mention Barbossa and his predisposition for the Pearl, sitting next to them and having arrived hitching a ride as a passenger on a Caspian vessel.

Finally, the pirate lord known as Jocard raised to speak, "we do have a decision to make, but the previous pirate king has not fulfilled those duties as such and therefore has to be relieved from the throne."

As James previously expected, now there was mayhem, everybody trying to speak at once, suggesting the same thing with different words, that a vote for a king could not work as they would all opt for themselves.

In all the confusion Jack rose slowly, leaning onto the table with both hands, walked around it to take the large pirate code book out of his surprised father's hands and dropped it onto the middle of the table with a big bang, making order, "you forgot the code, maties."

"The code clearly stipulates the method of election in a case like this," Jocard opposed immediately.

"The code stipulates there's no need for such election if the dynasty that has ruled the seas for several centuries assumes his role of protecting and saving all pirates from the word of inland law."

There were quite a lot of laughs till Chavalle's voice could he heard over the other ones, "the keeper of the code has been hiding out here for decades. Nor him, or any of the Sparrow house has shown any interest in the job for many generations. And unless you want to kill your father, right here, right now, you have no right to call yourself a pirate king."

"Maybe not," the voice of the keeper of the code sounded heavy. Although Chavelle just pitied him, nobody would oppose to his word, "but my son's still the Price of Pirates. May I remind you, the only prince, the only heir to the throne as his birthright and not elected to be revised at will? You will treat him accordingly," he warned.

Jack pursed his lips, a bit unsure of his father's sudden taking his side, he was never sure the old man cared about him or not, like ever. Nevertheless, he couldn't quite agree with him on that one, "not the only heir as it is," he gracefully pointed towards his men, who moved to the side to let Anamaria pass through from behind them. She was carrying a small boy with her and handed him over to Elizabeth, who gratefully smiled at her. She knew that the nanny she entrusted with little William would've fiercely protected him in any case, but it was such a relief to have him in her arms again. Not that she could concentrate on her joy for more than a second, because havoc broke out again.

This time, it was Villanueva's voice that broke though all the yakety-yak and laughter, "you call the son of the captain of the Flying Dutchman yours?"

Jack leaned forward supporting himself on the table, "William Turner is treated as my son, and therefore, he is my son."

"Sorry to say son, Villaneauva's right. If you want the privileges and any of the protection spells bestowed upon the child, we need a wedding ceremony, my abdication to the right to the throne, which you have, a coronation of the queen and the anointing of the boy. It's not as if Elizabeth Turner is not free in the eyes of any man after her husband left the land of the living."

"There will be done," Jack responded, "all in due time."

"But all before that, do you, Jack Aragon Sparrow, of the Corsair Sparrow phratry accept all responsibilities that reside with the true kings of pirates including the quest to hunt down all the enemies that may threaten any of us?"

"I do."

"You're mad, Jackie," Captain Teague hissed and sat down burying his face in his hands.

"Long live the king! Long live Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa shouted, lifting his cup in the air.

Jack looked at him, uncomprehending, until he understood. The true pirate king will not captain any ship, will not captain the Pearl, but something that was buried deep under Shipwreck Island. He watched as the nine pieces were gathered into a bowl which Captain Teague took and put on a page of the open code. Then he recited the spell, "pirate gods of Anatolia and Lemnos,

bless us today here with your beingness,

what was given to be kept

give us back the Cesars Theft."

A capacious moan of the earth was held and the chairs started sliding a few inches, raising some alarm in some crewmembers, while although none of them has actually witnessed the event before, the pirate lords stood still to witness a sprout of water from the bay that was reaching the skies and then it followed. The Caesars Theft, risen from the mud with clean and golden sails had a rakish silhouette and was defined by extremely tall masts, very little rigging, low freeboard, great rake at both the stem and stern, with the keel featuring a great amount of drag from front to rear, a king's vessel indeed.

"The ship's yours' son," Captain Teague closed his book, "whatever you may wish to do with it."

Jack composed himself to let go of the table, "Elizabeth, Willum, Anamaria, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Ragetti, Pintel and Norry. Prepare for boarding."

"What about Calypso?" Sri Sumbhajee, the indian pirate lord asked.

"I'm dealing with that myself, mate. Isn't that what I was supposed to do?" He started to walk out in his swaying manner. There were only minutes he needed to keep strong till he could collapse.

"I thought we could kill that commissioned naval officer," Jocara spat.

"No, I still need him for leverage," Jack put his arm around the commodore. It was a good excuse so that Elizabeth's old fiance could more or so carry him out before he passed out.

Tbc


	5. Tough Luck

Chapter 5: Tough Luck

James eased Jack down on the steps leading up to the helm while Elizabeth handed her son over to Gibbs and marched up to Jack, making him wince at the approaching vehemence. He didn't really think he could stay on the top in a fight with her. Besides, he needed to conserve his energy for far important matters. "Give me your handkerchief," he nudged at Norrington's clothes, who raised his eyebrows, but complied uncomprehending. He wanted to ask, but Elizabeth was there.

"What was that about!?" Elizabeth raged, "when were you going to tell me you're some sort of...sort of blue blood pretend Godhead!" That trust issue. Why did he never tell her what he was up to? Why did he never tell her what was going on? Or perhaps was it that he still didn't trust her and that was why all remained a secret, "and you'd better have a plan cause I'm so not against the navy, the Spanish inquisition, evil mermaids and god knows what not! And what is it you gonna coronate or what?!"

"Belay luv! You feared Willum'd be hunted for being Will's son. Well, he isn't now, and what's more, he will be given magic powers to be able to protect himself."

"Fine. What next?"

"Of course I have a plan me darlin," Jack stood up again, leaned over the railing and looked around the water, "but I don't have time to discuss it with you, cause she's here."

"Who's here?" Elizabeth raised her shoulders.

"If I'm not back in, say, ten minutes, sail to Port Royal with Norry here and forget you were ever a pirate. You'd be an enemy of theirs," he climbed up the railing hanging onto a rope and plunged into the water gracefully in an arc before anybody could stop him, took a deep breath and disappeared under the waves. He could still hear Elizabeth's voice for a little while shouting after him, but then he was too deep and he had to get even deeper. He could normally hold his breath for an astoundingly long time or swim to depths that would've caused others great discomfort and such pounding in the ears they could have not made it back. Normally. But today, he wasn't at his best and he hoped Calypso would sense that and show herself to him before he could go on no more. It was getting darker and he wasn't sure if it was because he was diving deeper or his unreliable senses started to play up again, he was getting dizzy and uncertain if he should give up and scribble for the surface. It got even darker when some seaweed seemed to come near, then there was an underwater gust and he knew those were no huge seaweed. It was Calypso's hair. The giant face closed in on him, large wired teeth ready to snap or so it seemed.

"Witty Jaack," he could hear Tia Dalma's voice in his head, although Calypso's mouth didn't move till it turned into a smile. She snapped him with one hand and reached out above the surface with the other, bringing down a big air bubble she placed Jack in. "Came to tame me, Jack Sparrow," she stroked the bubble tilting her head when smiling at him.

"Calypso can not be tamed, I know that more than those mad bilge sucking addlepates at the court."

"Do you dare to come before me? For what?" Calypso teased.

"I have something you need. Something to calm you down, stop this ludicrous raging."

"Something I neeed...I've lost all I needed, all I ever wanted."

"Blimey! Have you now? What do you know of the daughter you had with Davvy Jones? The one you had to give away cause you needed to return to the briny deep? The one before it all went dutchmany and tintacly for him and humany for you."

"How do you know of that Jaack Spaarow?" There was a tint of accusal in her voice, but if there was one man she trusted it was the facetious captain. Not because he was to be trusted, but because they were so alike in the way they went about things, in the way they loved the sea.

"There are many things a half manyopus would say in a cave if not allowed to return to sea at daybreak. And venture!" He produced the handkerchief and let it float through the wall of the bubble to Calypso. The small object was taken back and forth by and underwater current and didn't reach her, but she smelled the water around it, her eyes abruptly snapping wide open.

Jack stroked his goaty, pleased with the results, "that is the smell of a great grandson."

Tia Dalma laughed, slowly, temptingly, "and what is it in for you witty Jack?"

"You see this little job I so entrusted myself with, fierce pirate enemies, minuscule task for you...ah, and one more thing. We need the booty, so leave the takin other ships down to us!"

"Very well, Jack Sparrow. You got yourself an agreement. Deliver."

"The name's Norrington. Me bucko commodore James Norrington, may I remind you of his existence? On my ship?"

"Blessed you will be Jack Sparrow and Norrington with you," she blew the bubble up the way and to the surface.

Tbc


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Barbossa burst into the newly redecorated throne room in Shipwreck City, "Jack, you addled poxy blaggard." He found two cutlasses directed at his throat from two sides instantly, so he came to a sudden halt, "how dare you drag me down her' from all the way from India?"

"Avast! Belay!" One of the guards said, only lowering the sword an inch, "punishment for talking to the king like that is keelhaul."

"King my arse that cowardly swab!"

He could hear Jack laughing, "let that sea dog through. It's good to hear a few insults, nobody dares around here you see."

"To the pits with you, what do you want cause sure as hell yer not givin me royal highness orders! Ye may get Calypso with a great grandson, ye may no get me!"

"Ehhhhh? Where's yer trust in your master and protector?" Jack teased, "I asked you her' to give you a present. Rum?"

"Present? Rum?" Barbossa waved the drink off.

"Mayhap a grog or a tea if ye no enough a pirate."

"I can splice the mainbrace better than ye all right, lill Jackie. Want to give it a try?"

"Eeeee! Aft. Apportion foremost Hector. Out the window! Use yer deadlights! What' there?"

"Yer ship, that's wha."

"Not me ship. Yer ship."

"The Pearl is docked at the entrance of the bay, a bit further away ye see, just in case," Barbossa smiled knowingly.

"Arg! You misconstrue! Cesars Theft. The present. It's yers. Keep the golden sails on, take the golden sails off, whatever. It's yers."

"Ye want the Pearl, aye?"

"Good price is it fe?"

"That it is Jack, that it is. Sold. But what is it ye need it fe Jack?"

"Ye think I can throne her'? We be live on it, Lizzie, Willum, the new babe."

"Ye know, yer the luckiest pirate e'er damn ye, Jack!"

The End.


End file.
